


Blair's Fault

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jim's animal instincts took over, but he felt completly and totally justified in blaming Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair's Fault

## Blair's Fault

#### by Spikedluv

Author's website: <http://spikedluv.net>  
Jim and Blair belong to me. *shifty eyes* What do you mean, they don't belong to me?!!  
Written January 3, 2006 for Seven Deadly Sins: Lust.  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Jim was a man, intelligent and able to reason. His college transcript, as well as his records as a Ranger and a detective with the Cascade PD, bore testimony to that. But on occasion he was an animal, ruled solely by his passion, and Blair's ass bore testimony to that. 

Not a day went by that they didn't show their love for each other. They hugged, held hands, snuggled on the couch, and made love. They had breakfast in bed, bought each other's favorite foods, attended exhibitions, and snagged season tickets to the Jags. They argued, and then made it up, with either a trip to Wonder Burger or the new Thai place, depending on who'd transgressed, followed by make-up sex that never failed to rock Jim's world. 

Then the moment would come when Blair would smile at Jim just right, or touch his back just so, and all Jim could think about for the rest of the day would be bending Blair over the nearest available surface and fucking him until he came so hard he couldn't stand. And then fucking him again and again, until neither one of them could breathe, much less speak, and they barely made it to the bed before they passed out. 

Today, Blair came home with the smell of another man on him. Jim could tell that they hadn't had sex. They hadn't even kissed. They'd probably shaken hands, or the man had touched Blair's shoulder. But none of that mattered, because the only thought in Jim's head was, "Mine!" 

He pushed Blair back against the column and watched Blair's eyes go big and round. 

"Jim, what...?" 

Jim stuck his face in Blair's neck and sniffed. 

"Oh, god," Blair moaned, his head falling back against the wood with a light 'thunk' as his hands grabbed for purchase at Jim's waist. 

Jim wasn't subtle when lust was in the driver's seat, and Blair knew exactly what was in store for him. The scent of Blair's arousal filled his nostrils, and when Jim licked Blair's neck, he could taste it beneath the salty sweat. 

"Can we at least.... Upstairs?" 

Jim reached up and pulled Blair's flannel shirt open, scattering buttons everywhere. He'd be the one cleaning them up later, but right then he didn't care. He wanted skin. He pushed the shirt off Blair's shoulders and considered leaving it wrapped around his wrists, trapping them behind his back, but he wanted the t-shirt off, and short of leaving Blair to get a pair of scissors, that meant the flannel had to go. 

Two more buttons bounced off the floor and Jim had the shirt off. Moments later the t-shirt was pulled over Blair's head and his hair was mussed and wild, reminding Jim of what it looked like after he's had his hands buried in it. He couldn't help sliding his fingers through it, cupping Blair's scalp as he kissed him for the first time since he'd walked in the door. 

Blair opened for him immediately, but still the kiss was brutal. Hard and desperate. When Jim moved to pull away, Blair's hands on the back of his head held him in place. Jim tasted blood and didn't know if it was his or Blair's. He ran his hands down Blair's neck and over his shoulders, then between them to palm his nipples. 

Jim felt Blair's nipples harden beneath his touch and felt the vibration as Blair moaned into his mouth. He broke off the kiss and mouthed along Blair's jaw, feeling the scratch of stubble, and then down his neck, licking and nibbling at the sensitive skin as he stroked Blair's nipples with his thumbs, then gently pinched them. 

Blair's fingers worked convulsively over his scalp. "Please, Jim, please." 

Jim moved down, suckled at Blair's nipple as he unbuckled his belt, and then tore his jeans open. He stood and looked down into Blair's eyes as he shoved his hand beneath the waistband of Blair's boxers. 

Blair was panting and flushed, his eyes dark with arousal. His hands were gripping Jim's biceps, holding on as if he'd fly away if he let go. 

Jim wrapped his fingers around Blair's cock and pulled, squeezing and twisting gently when he reached the head. He licked Blair's lips and into his mouth. 

"Jim." 

Blair wrapped his arm around Jim's neck and brought their lips together, kissing him hungrily as he humped his hand. As Jim brought him closer to the edge, Blair pulled away and gasped for air against Jim's cheek. 

Jim continued to work Blair's cock as he placed his lips next to Blair's ear. "I'm going to fuck you," he whispered. 

The noise Blair made in response was unintelligible, even to Jim. 

"I'm going to fuck you so long, and so hard, that you'll still feel my cock inside you tomorrow." 

Jim bit down on Blair's shoulder hard enough to bruise, and pulled once more, and Blair brokenly called his name, shuddered, and came in Jim's hand. 

Jim kissed Blair's shoulder and neck until Blair was able to stand on his own. One-handed, Jim shoved Blair's jeans and boxers down, then moved him over to the couch and bent him over the back. He used the come on his fingers to open Blair, sliding two fingers into his relaxed body and stroking his prostate. 

"Oh, god, yes," Blair moaned softly. "Jim, please." 

His fingers scrabbled at the cushions and he made a sound of triumph, then held the lube he'd uncovered back to Jim. 

"Open it." 

Jim pushed three fingers inside Blair and then slid his own zipper down. He pulled himself out through the opening and then took the lube from Blair. He squeezed a generous amount onto his cock and then dropped the lube onto the floor. 

Once he was slicked, Jim gently pulled his fingers out of Blair and placed the head of his cock against his stretched hole. 

"Now, now," Blair whispered, and Jim gripped his hips and slowly pressed inside. 

Blair was hot and tight and perfect and Jim didn't stop until his balls hit the back of Blair's thighs. Then he pulled all the way out and pushed in again. He watched Blair open and close around him as he fucked him with long, slow strokes, angling so that he slid over his prostate with each pass, teasing him with pleasure, but holding completion just out of his reach. 

"Oh, fuck...oh, man...harder, Jim!" 

Jim bent over Blair's back and began to move his hips. Harder. Faster. He brushed Blair's hair out of the way and licked the back of his neck, and then sucked on it. 

Blair moaned and pushed back, forcing Jim deeper with each thrust. 

"That's it, Jim, fuck me. I want to feel it tomorrow, I want to feel you...." 

Jim groaned and drove into Blair. He wouldn't be surprised if, when they were done, he found button marks on Blair's back, and the impression of a zipper on his ass. 

Blair got his hands on the back of the couch and used them for leverage to push back even harder into each of Jim's thrusts. He'd lifted up just far enough for Jim to get a hand beneath him. 

Jim closed his teeth on Blair's neck, just holding on, and played with his nipple. He reached beneath Blair with his other hand and stripped his cock. 

"Oh, god, god, Jim." 

Jim growled against Blair's neck, and Blair shuddered, then stiffened. His hips jerked as he pulsed in Jim's hand. Blair's body rippled around him and Jim felt his own orgasm building in the base of his spine. He raised his lips to Blair's ear. 

"Blair, I'm coming. Oh, Christ, Blair." 

Jim felt like he was filling Blair with his entire being. 

He lost track of time, but Jim eventually managed to get them around the couch, then fell down onto it, pulling Blair on top of him. He smoothed his hand down Blair's back until his breaths evened out. 

"What was it this time?" Blair asked against Jim's neck. 

"What do you mean?" Jim was a little bit embarrassed that he reacted so strongly to Blair sometimes. 

Blair placed his arm across Jim's chest and rested his chin on it, looking into Jim's eyes. "You know what I mean." 

"It's just, you smelled...." Jim broke off when he saw the too-innocent-to-be-real expression on Blair's face. 

"Smelled...what, man?" 

Jim groaned. "Christ, you do this on purpose." 

Blair grinned. "Mmm, yeah, but sometimes you surpass even my expectations," he said, then kissed Jim's chest. 

Yeah, sometimes Jim was an animal, driven solely by lust, but he felt completely and totally justified in blaming Blair for his loss of control. 

* * *

End 

Blair's Fault by Spikedluv: spikedluv@usadatanet.net  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
